Nature Spirit Physiology
Power to use the abilities of Nature Spirit. Variation of Spirit Physiology. Also Called *Animism Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into an Nature Spirit, a mythical being with a direct tie to nature. This includes your standard fairies, sprites, dryads, nymphs, and occasionally even deities they are the supreme guardians of Nature They search along the outside world and spread and protect nature they described to be personifications of nature. They have the power to grow, nurture and rejuvenate plant life and even create flowers out of nothing. In mythology, nature spirits, or deities are composed of etheric matter. Their job is to build and maintain the plant kingdom while working in conjunction with the devas and elementals. They are said to have been here since the beginning of time, have created the landscape of reality, which we return to for different reasons as guided. The term nature deity typically refers to the concept of gods or goddesses in mythology associated with various perceived "forces of nature". They feature commonly in polytheistic religions, and may include characteristics of the mother goddess, Mother Nature or lord of the animals Associations *Fairy Physiology **Sprite Physiology *Genie Physiology *Greek Deity Physiology *Mother Nature Physiology *Nature Channeling *Nature Embodiment *Nature Lordship *Nature Magic *Nature Manipulation *Nature Unity *Nymph Physiology *Satyr Physiology *Season Embodiment *Siren Physiology *Spirit Physiology **Spiritual Animal Physiology *Shinto Deity Physiology *Triton Physiology Limitations *Opposed by and sometimes highly vulnerable against Pollution Manipulation. Known Users Gallery Demeter Ceres Greek Goddess Art 08 by Midori Harada-300x214.jpg|Demeter/Ceres (Greco-Roman Mythology), Goddess of the Harvest Persephone AKA Spring.jpg|Persephone/Proserpina (Greco-Roman Mythology) Nymph Greco-Roman Mythology.jpg|Nymphs (Greek Mythology) are an all-female race of lesser deities that govern nature. Spirits Avatar.png|Spirits (Avatar Franchise) are a race of ethereal beings native to the spirit world that alter and maintain nature and the fundamental forces of the universe. Jack Frost.jpg|Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun. Bunnymund.jpg|E. Aster Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians), Spirit of Spring, Guardian of Hope and the Easter Bunny. Disney Fairies 8 Girls.jpg|Fairies and Sparrowmen (Disney Fairies) are species of magical creature native to Neverland who manage and ensure the four seasons and every other quality of nature. Tinker Talent Fairies.jpg|Tinker fairies (Disney Fairies) are natural inventors that can repurpose objects around them and create tools that are used by all other fairies. Fawn Animal-Talent Fairies.jpg|Animal fairies (Disney Fairies) are fairies that connect with, tame and look after animals in the wild. Vidia Fast-Flying Fairies.jpg|Fast-flying fairies (Disney Fairies) control the air itself to create breezes, winds, and even whirlwinds. Rosetta Garden-Talent Fairies.jpg|Garden fairies (Disney Fairies) can sense what a plant needs and have an intuitive understanding of how to care for plants, and with a bit of pixie dust they can make plants grow and blossom in an instant. Silvermist Water-Talent Fairies.jpg|Water fairies (Disney Fairies) can manipulate water in astonishing ways. They are able to control it, forming it into various shapes or using it to create fountains. Water fairies are also able to create bubble messages. Iridessa Light Talent Fairies.jpg|Light fairies (Disney Fairies) are able to bend light to their wills, being able to transport light to objects and even manipulate colors. Frost-talent fairies.png|Winter fairies (Disney Fairies) are able to generate frost, ice and snow. Storm Talent Fairies Disney.jpg|Storm fairies (Disney Fairies) are able to control the weather and conjure lightning. Sprite.jpg|The Spring Sprite (Disney's Fantasia 2000) a benevolent force of life and creation who loves the forest and its creatures, and is happy to bring spring every year. Great Seedling prancing in fantasy sequence S9E10.png|Great Seedling (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) BirchDryadHeartlandsPA9.jpg|Birch Dryad (Legends of Equestria) Apple Dryad.png|Apple Dryad (Legends of Equestria) Naiad 2.png|Naiad (Legends of Equestria) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Nature Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers